Exhorguts
Exhorguts (singular Exhorguts, plural Exhorguts) is the Gluttonous Complien. It belongs to the Toxic Element. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Exhorguts has a body shaped similarly to an eggplant, with a thinner head towards the top bulging outwards to form a large stomach. The head is colored green, and separated from the body by many small flaps of skin. They have four eyes and a large, gaping mouth. The guts of this Complien can be ejected from the mouth to reach its prey sooner, while they also have acidic saliva for breaking down rougher opponents. Their intestines seem to be anywhere but inside their body, occasionally falling out of the mouth or between the flaps of skin separating their head and body. They have two arms with four-fingered hands that have suckers at the end so prey can't escape, and three-toed feet. Information Exhorguts are the ultimate omnivores of Complanet. Whenever Exhorguts spot anything they consider tasty enough to serve as a meal, they will eject their guts from their mouth, and slurp it up through their stomach. Unfortunately for most beings, Exhorguts will consider anything tasty enough, and eating frequently to satisfy their own body mass, that means they'll be eating a lot. Swallowing up plants, Compliens, rocks, and other matter, Exhorguts can wreak havoc wherever they go. Meat typically serves highest priority, but Exhorguts can go months without anything that is typically considered edible, because they can and will eat it. Exhorguts' main key to being as omnivorous as they are is their acidic saliva. Since they are constantly hungry, they are constantly salivating, which means typically they can coat anything they desire to eat in enough acid to break it down to a point they can devour. Exhorguts lack teeth, to prevent the easy damage of their internal organs. As such, Exhorguts will typically swallow prey whole with no drawbacks. Lots of prey will be flighty, but Exhorguts will attempt to keep them still with the small holes on their hands, which actually can emit suckers to hold Compliens in place. If they attempt an escape, they will harshly eject their guts from their mouth, and devour from there. This advantage however, can also be the biggest weakness of an Exhorguts. The organs themselves are fairly fragile, and if damaged, can ensure long-term harm. Being acid-resistant, the only way to take them out is typically physical damage. If accomplished, this can heavily impair an Exhorguts, to the point where they may not survive after a few days from an inability to successfully eat their food. While Exhorguts can put up a tough fight, this weakness is ultimately what keeps their populations in check. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Exhorguts here. Origin Some insights on Exhorguts's origins. Name Exhorguts is derived from "external," "organ," and "guts." Design Exhorguts was simply designed with a "body horror" theme in mind. Trivia *It was the fourth Complien designed for Halloweek 2017. Gallery Exhorguts rough.PNG|Rouch sketch of Exhorguts's design. Exhorguts color.PNG|Early coloration of Exhorguts. Category:Compliens Category:Toxic Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Gluttonous Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens